prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG11
is the 11th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 205th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After being saved by a mysterious girl, the Cures try to determine if she is friend or foe. '' Summary Everyone discusses the mysterious Milky Rose. They wonder whose side she may be on, when Karen notes she had a lot of power. Natts recalls what they were told, ''"If the red and blue roses born from the Cure Rose Garden meet, a new power will blossom." Then Komachi reminds them that Flora told them this before they notice Nozomi, who mentions that she could still smell the fragrance from the blue rose petals. She decides to thank the girl if they see her again. Unknown to them, on a tree far away from Natts House is a mysterious girl watching them. In the museum, Scorp and Bunbee were telling Anacondy about Milky Rose and her powers. Anacondy then told Scorp that she will fire him and he begged her for another chance and she accepted it, with a warning: to not get defeated again. At School the girls continue to think about Milky Rose and where she stands. They find it hard to believe after realizing Nozomi was only thinking about wanting to meet the girl again. Angrily, Scorp is by himself until Bunbee joins him. He tries to cheer him up, but fails when Scorp reveals if he was to fail again he is done for. Heading home with Coco and Natts, the girls get distracted when they hear something from the distance. They find Scorp, who turns into his Monster form and summons a tornado to attack them while angrily shouting demands at them. They are intially frightened by his sudden change in mood, but they transform into Cures and start to fight him. Rouge uses Fire Strike and Aqua her Sapphire Arrow to combine their attacks. However, this seems not to do much, so Lemonade uses her Prism Chain to trap Scorp, allowing Dream to finish with Shooting Star. To their surprise, this does nothing. Suddenly, Milky Rose appears again and uses Milky Rose Blizzard to finish off Scorp. She prepares to leave when Dream approaches to thank her. Milky Rose smiles to her before vanishing in a flurry of blue petals. Back at the museum, Anacondy and the director discuss the power of the blue rose appearing and taking out Scorp. The next day, everyone was walking to school when the mysterious girl shows up again. She appears dressed in the school uniform with blue rose petals appearing as she walks towards school. Major Events *Scorp quits Eternal out of anger of the work he has to do for Anacondy. *The leader of Eternal is revealed. *A mystery girl appears to fight a transformed Scorp, becoming Milky Rose and killing the former Eternal general with Milky Rose Blizzard. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *King Donuts Villains *Scorp *Bunbee *Anacondy *Boss Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Episodes